The unknown Truth
by GlamLove
Summary: Tommy says some things to Adam, he should not have said..and they go thought some rough stuff, Let's see how they work though it all... This is my first Fanfic so please tell me what you guys think... I do NOT own any of the people in this Fanfic, If i did i would not be writing a fanfic, then it would be real xDDDDD Rating: M (FOR A REASON!)
1. The start of the unknown

Adam & tommy (Adommy Lamliff)

Adam Saw Tommy In the spotlight of anything, doing his solo and it went pretty well when nobody really saw him staring at Tommy. Normally the fans would have seen how Adam was looking at Tommy, His eyes full of desire and love for Tommy, But no, none of the fans could see how he was looking at Tommy.

After the show was done, Adam came up behind Tommy and laid his hands on each of tommy's Shoulder.  
"Hey Glitterbaby!"  
"H-Hey Adam.." Tommy said like if he was shy to face Adam. Adam hugged Tommy from behind and smiled as cute as he could.  
"It was a nice show, right?"  
"Y-Yea, It was"  
"I liked the kiss…"  
"Y-Yea" Tommy said and couldn't stop smiling inside.  
"You looked like you liked it" Adam said and smiled softly as Tommy turned to face him. Tommy really loved that kiss and he loved it when Adam kissed him, All those feelings inside him and the way he have felt about Adam for so long, He didn't know how to tell Adam anything. Adam could see that Tommy started to shake but he kept smiling at Tommy.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Adam asked and only got a fast nodding as an answer but Adam didn't like the fact that Tommy didn't wanna answer him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes.. It's cold.." Tommy said and Adam smiled cutely and hugged Tommy tightly.  
"Awwh Glitterbaby, I'll keep you warm!"  
"T-Thanks Adam.."  
"Anytime glitterbaby.."

Adam didn't notice Tommy was shaking even more and he just hugged Tommy and didn't wanna let go. Adam loved being around Tommy and he knew he could feel more like himself around Tommy.  
"Do you like hugging me?" Adam whispered in Tommy's ear and grinned a little bit.  
"Yes.." Tommy said and didn't wanna let go of Adam, Even though he was shaking more and more in Adam's arms.  
"Did you like the kiss?" Adam Whispered softly in Tommy's ear and then kissed his ear softly.

~Fuck.. Why does he have to be so fucking hot!" Tommy thought to himself and could feel Adam kissing his ear softly. Tommy Pulled away and looked at Adam without saying anything, only looking at Adam.  
"Tommy?" Adam said and stepped closer to Tommy. Tommy was all shaking and he wanted to be in Adam's arms and feel his kisses but not as long as he felt this way for Adam. Adam Stepped closer to Tommy and layed his hands on Tommy's cheeks so it almost looked like Adam wanted to kiss him but Tommy pushed Adam Away and leaned his head against the wall because he felt bad, He had just pushed his best friend away from him and he didn't even know why. Adam Looked at Tommy with eyes wide as he got pushed by his Glitterbaby.  
"T-Tommy?"  
"Adam.. Please don't come near me.."  
"Tommy, Im sorry.. I.." Adam said as he stepped closer to Tommy but Tommy pushed him away harder then last time.  
"I said don't come near me!" Tommy said and was almost yelling at Adam.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
"Im not like you Adam!"  
"What is that suppose to mean!?"

Tommy looked at Adam as he wish he could just kiss him and say sorry.  
"Im not gay!.. On stage it's fine Because I know It's to make the fanas wild!.."  
"Tommy I.." Adam started but Tommy kept talking.  
"I don't want you to kiss my ear or hug me like if I was your boyfriend!"

~why did I just fucking say that! No! Adam.. Im sorry.. kiss me!~ Tommy started to think as he saw Adam Looking down. Tommy could tell that Adam felt hurt, Maybe not by what he said but by the way he said it.  
"I understand Tommy, im sorry" Adam said and walked to his dressingroom. Tommy just stood there and looked at Adam walking.

~Why did I say that… I AM like you! Omg what have I done! .. He turns me on and I just yell at him!? What the fuck is wrong with me!~ Tommy started to think and walked around with tears in his eyes even though nobody really asked what was going on or what was wrong.

Adam closed and locked the door to his dressingroom and sat down against the door and started to cry and then he started singing.  
"But it's not that easy for me to say goodbye, And everything in me, wants you back in my life.. Can't let you go! Can't let you go!"  
Adam couldn't stop crying, He was really started to fall in love with Tommy and he killed him to know that he did anything to hurt Tommy.. Or.. did he?.. No he felt hurt of the things Tommy said to him. He knew Tommy was not gay but He didn't try to make Tommy gay. He couldn't get his mind right and he couldn't understand anything of what just happened.

~Why!? .. He saw the way that I fell… How could I be so stupid!~ Adam kept thinking and thinking again and again and didn't know what to do but he knew he had to move on. He got up on his feet and walked to the mirror. He made a fast jump as he saw himself. His makeup was running and his hair was messy.


	2. Just a kiss, Or?

Adam Walked out to the tour bus after he had a shower and got dressed. The tour bus was empty, or he thought it was till he heard a small crying. Was it Tommy? He walked to a seat and saw Tommy sitting there with his head hugged down in his knees.  
"Tommy?" Adam said and Tommy looked up at Adam still with tears in his eyes. Tommy took his tears away fast and tried to smile to Adam.  
"H-Hey Adam.. "  
"You okay Tommy?"  
"Yea..." Tommy said and nodded and then looked away from Adam in shame. How could he ever look Adam in the eyes after everything he said to him? Tommy felt like a bad person and kind of hoped Adam would have got mad at kicked him out but no? no he didn't, Instead Adam sat beside him and laid his hand on Tommy's shoulder but then fast took it off, like if he remember every single word Tommy have said about getting near.

Tommy kept looking out of the window and was biting his lip as Adam took his hand away. More than anything, he wanted Adam's hand and kisses and he wanted to feel Adam near but he felt like he could never tell Adam how he felt. Not after everything he said to Adam. And right at the time he wanted to say something to Adam or kiss him or something to say sorry but nothing happened, He just kept looking out of the window with sad eyes.

Adam looked at Tommy and then looked away, feeling bad because he kissed Tommy's ear and hugged him, He could now see that it was what boyfriends do. Since he broke up with Sauli he had needed people to be around for him and acting like they care. He remembers all the things he did with Sauli. Water fight? Snow fight? Cooking together? Going for a walk in the forest and other places? … All does things he really wanted to do with Tommy but as long as Tommy was straight. Adam let out a low sigh and finally found the words.  
"Tommy, Im sorry.." Adam said softly like he felt he needed to say sorry for everything but as far as he could see, Tommy didn't answer.  
"Tommy please talk to me.. Please?" Still no answer. Adam started to feel helpless; did he really lose his best friend so fast? No, couldn't be. Then Adam looked down and Tommy looked at Adam, still with no words for each other.

Tommy started to feel the lust to jump at Adam's lap and just hug him tight but he was scared of what would happen if he did. Would Adam push him away like he did with Adam? Many thoughts started to fly around in Tommy's head. All this time Adam have been right beside him and didn't do anything. Tommy let out a low whine that made Adam look at him. Tommy and Adam looked at each other a little bit till Tommy got his power up and jumped at Adam's lap. Adam looked a bit at Tommy as he really didn't know what was going on with his Glitterbaby.  
"T-Tommy?" Adam said fast and low and then he felt a deep relax in his whole body and his eyes slowly closed slowly. Tommy was now sitting on Adam's lap and kissing him softly. The kiss made Adam enjoy and be relaxed at the same time but still Adam was a bit worried. He could feel Tommy's lips softly and almost couldn't breathe. He never thought that Tommy would kiss him like he did now. But.. Why did he?

Adam laid his hands on each of Tommy's cheeks and kissed him softly back till he could feel the kiss even deeper. The kiss got deeper and deeper as Tommy laid his arms around Adam's neck and the kiss got over to be with tongue. Adam could feel Tommy sticking his tongue into his mouth and Adam did the same, they played with each other's tongue and just sat there and kissed each other. Tommy slowly started to press his body closer to Adam and Adam moved his left hand down to Tommy's back. Tommy enjoyed it, he enjoyed it really much. He enjoyed feeling Adam's hands and kisses. Tommy slowly started to move his hips against Adam and Adam started to lick and kiss Tommy's neck and that made Tommy let out a soft moan witch made Tommy open his eyes wide. He was getting turned on by Adam but he really couldn't stop his moan when Adam was kissing his neck. Adam smirked and started to love bite Tommy's neck and that made Tommy moan a bit louder than last time. Tommy bite his lip still with eyes wide as he pushed himself off Adam and landed on the floor in the tour bus.

Adam felt Tommy push him away just like he did last time, and got up fast to help Tommy get up, He knew Tommy would never have kissed him like that, it could have been a dream or maybe it was himself who started it and he didn't notice Tommy trying to get away. He didn't understand how it all went because it all seemed so unreal.  
"Tommy, Are you okay?"  
"Im fine.. Im fine.." Tommy said and got up and looked at Adam. Tommy could see Adam stepping a few steps away from him but he didn't know why. Was it the kiss?  
"What's wrong?"  
"You were right.. You are not like me.." Adam said and walked out of the tour bus without even looking at Tommy. Tommy just stood there and looked at Adam walking out. He felt so good in Adam's arms and he never meant it when he told Adam that they were not the same.  
"No Adam .. Wait!" Tommy yelled after Adam and ran after him. Adam stopped right out front the tour bus and looked back at Tommy who was now sticking his head out from the tour bus.  
"Adam I am like you! I loved that kiss!" Tommy said and felt all helpless because he though Adam didn't like him as much as he liked Adam.  
"No Tommy, you're not.. You're straight…"  
"No, im not.. if I was, then why did I kiss you?!"  
"If you were gay then just did you push yourself away from me?" Adam said and looked at Tommy. Tommy didn't know why he pushed himself off Adam and in that he couldn't answer the question.  
"I thought so" was the last words Adam said before the rest of the band came and Lisa hugged Adam.  
"The show was amazing Adam!"  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you guys!  
"That's right, but you are still awesome Adam!" Monte said and poked Adam softly. Adam laughed a bit and looked at Tommy and Tommy looked at Adam. Adam could see that Tommy was feeling helpless at the point but he couldn't do anything.  
"Okay guys, Let's keep moving… You all need some sleep too.." Adam said and got into the tour bus again, so did the rest of the band. They had to sleep in the bus tonight because he had already been in the same place too long.


	3. Why me? Why now? Please no

The next morning Adam work up to somebody yelling. The voice sound like Monte, Lisa and.. Tommy? Adam opened his eyes and listen to the words they were saying. He found it a little bit hard to hear everything but he tried the best he could.

"You can't leave us Tommy!" Lisa said  
"The fuck I can!" Tommy yelled back at her.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Tommy!" Monte said and Adam had a though Monte pushed him because of a little sound came as Tommy hit the wall after the push.  
"Don't fucking push me you idiot!" Tommy yelled.  
"Don't fucking call him that Tommy!" Lisa yelled.  
The fight kept going on but Adam already heard enough. He sighs deep and yelled out loud.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Adam yelled as he came out from his bunk in the tour bus. He was angry, not because of the fact that he couldn't sleep but more because he felt like the band was starting to fall apart. He looked at them angry and then looked at Tommy as tommy turned away.  
"What the fuck is going on with you guys!" Adam said and looked at them.  
"Tommy wants to leave the band, Adam!" Lisa said.  
"And he doesn't wanna tell us why!" Monte said and Adam looked at Tommy.  
"Whats wrong with you glitterbaby!" Adam said and walked to Tommy and laid his hand on Tommy's shoulder.  
"Not your fucking problem Lambert!" Tommy snapped at Adam and didn't wanna look at him. Adam started to feel broken. He didn't understand why Tommy would act like this and.. Tommy had never called him Lambert before, Tommy always called him Babyboy or Adam. What the hell was going on?

"Lambert?" Adam said and make a hand move for Monte and Lisa to leave them alone.  
"You never called me that before!" Adam said in still looking at Tommy.  
"Oh sure too bad Princes!" Tommy said and pushed Adam aside, ready to leave the bus.  
"Oh no no.. you don't leave yet!" Adam snapped and pushed Tommy up against the wall.  
"I want an answer and I want it NOW!" Adam said snapping at Tommy.  
"I don't fucking need to answer to you!"  
"Oh yes you do!, Now you fucking tell me what the fuck is going on!"  
"Nothing!" Tommy snapped at Adam and pushed him away.  
"Tommy, what happened!"  
"Nothing! I wanna get the fuck away from you!" Tommy yelled at Adam and Adam could feel his whole world break down. He had feelings for Tommy but what made Tommy act like this?  
"W-What?"  
"Yea! I wanna get away from you! And the band! .. And your fucking stupid ass of a boyfriend Sauli!" Tommy yelled at Adam and left the tour bus. Adam didn't know what to say now, What boyfriend? Last time he checked, he was single.

~Me and Sauli broke up.. why did Tommy call him my boyfriend?" The thoughts of Tommy's words kept going on in Adam's head. Would he ever see Tommy ever again? He could feel a tear fall down his cheek as he was just standing there looking the same place.

"Hey Adam?" A voice said and Adam looked up to see Sauli.  
"Sauli? What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to see how you were doing.." Sauli said and came to Adam and hugged him.  
"I.. Im doing fine I think…" Adam said and felt a bit weird. How could Sauli be here?  
"You think?`whats wrong babe?" Sauli said and Adam looked at him a bit, Babe? Why did he get called that?  
"Sauli.. Um.. H-How D-did you g-get here?"  
"Oh I was driving by and saw the tour bus.." Sauli said and smiled at Adam.  
Adam didn't know what to say now, It felt like a dream with Tommy that turned out to a nightmare with Sauli. There was a reason they broke up.


	4. Angel or Devil?

**Adam's Mind.  
**  
I could see all the memories from me and Sauli but at the same time all the memories of me and Tommy, Like the kiss? The kiss that could make me melts down on my knees… the late night walks they had in every city? It was amazing to just walk around with Tommy… The fun they had? I felt so good every time Tommy hugged me… But still, one thing I didn't understand ... I could see all the things while my mind just went wild. To Sauli, I knew it didn't seem all normal for me to just stand and stare at him like a zombie or something.

~I think... I think when it's all over It just comes back in flashes, you know?.. It's like a kaleidoscope of memories… It just all comes back, But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did... It was the feeling that came along with it, And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again... But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? .. Maybe he knew that when he saw me? I guess I just lost my balance... I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him, It was losing me… ~

What would happen now.. What did happen? I kept thinking, and thinking ... And thinking. I felt like going on a wild break down. Maybe stuff was not always like it seemed, Maybe it was all a dream? But Sauli was not on the tour bus. Sauli was not the one I kissed… Tommy was. I wanted to feel Tommy's kiss again, I wanted to have him near. ""Get away from you"" That was Tommy's words and reason? No could not be, Tommy loved me and I loved him, so why would he leave? Adam, you have lost you're mind, Yep I know I have.

~… I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.~

**Adam's Mind Done.**

"Adam? Hello? Adam!" Sauli said and laid his hand on Adam's Shoulder and that made Adam wake up from his thoughts.  
"Y-Yes?" Adam said and shacked his head a bit to get his mind right again.  
"You okay, Boo?"  
"Um.. Y-Yea.. Sauli?" Adam said and looked at Sauli.  
"Yea?"  
"D-Do you.. Maybe know why.. T-Tommy left?" Adam said and looked at Sauli a bit scared to ask.  
"No.. I saw him really mad walking out of the bus.. did something happen?"  
"N-No.. "Adam said and looked down fast. Was Tommy really gone? Could Sauli maybe had done something? … Or maybe, it was all a dream? Adam couldn't get his mind right, he wanted Tommy back!  
"Sauli, I need a bit rest, im sorry.. " Adam said and started to go back to his bunk.  
"Oh it's fine, want me to join?" Sauli asked.  
"No it's fine.. You can just, stay or go .. or whatever you want to" Adam said and laid down a bit, he could not sleep. Too many thoughts , but after a while, he fell asleep.


	5. Close to break

**Adam's Dream.**

_I hugged Tommy lightly and he kissed me lightly.  
"I love you Adam.."  
"I love you most Glitterbaby…  
"Please never leave me…" Tommy said with his cute voice. That voice could make me fall on my knees and beg for more. His voice was amazing and I couldn't get enough of it. I loved feeling Tommy near and then out of sudden Tommy pushed me away and I saw Sauli stand beside Tommy while tommy was screaming at me.  
"I NEVER wanna see you ever again!.. NEVER!" Tommy yelled.  
"T-Tommy please don't..."  
"Get lost Lambert! … You are nothing but a fag…" Tommy kept yelling at me and the words broke me so deeply, it was the sweet voice that broke me. The same lips that I have been kissing. He looked so much like an angel when he smiled but it's like the whole world changed now. I looked at Sauli who was standing beside Tommy with his Evil Smirk. Did Sauli really have something to do with the lose of Tommy?  
"Tommy.. please.. I never wanna hurt you... I'm sorry for.." I started but Tommy cut me off.  
"Shut up fag!... I really just wanna see you dead! You kissed me! Im not a fag like you!"  
My word just out of sudeen went black. Tommy was gone and so was Sauli, I was just standing in black and then those voices came and made an echo in the place.  
'Im not like you!'  
'Tommy wanna leave!'  
'I wanna get away from you!'  
I looked around to find out where the voices was coming from but a lot of words came up.  
"No! No!.. STOP IT!.." I kept yelling at the voices but they just kept coming. I broke down on the black floor and started to cry wild.  
"Please.. No.. Stop.. Please! Tommy! .. Please.. stop!" I kept yelling out loud and kept crying._

**Adam's dream end.**

"Adam.. ADAM! WAKE UP ADAM!.. ADAM!" Sauli tried to wake Adam up and sudden Adam sat up and looked around scared.  
"Adam what happened? A nightmare?"  
"Y-Y-Yea.." Adam said and looked at Sauli scared, It was a dream but Adam was scared to see the nightmare come true.  
"It's okay Adam.. Im here.." Sauli said and took Adam in his arms. Adam didn't know what to do so he just let Sauli be near. Adam was wishing it was Tommy but he had a thought that Tommy might never come back.

Adam pulled himself out of Sauli's grab and got up and looked at Sauli.  
"Sauli I think you should leave now!"  
"What? Why?" Sauli said and got up too, looking at Adam.  
"Just get the fuck out!" Adam Snapped at Sauli.  
"No!.. " Sauli snapped back at Adam… And That's when it all broke down.


	6. Sauli or Tommy

**Adam's POV**

I fell down on my knees and started to cry, Just the way Sauli said no to me was already too much. Deep inside, i already knew what was going on and why Tommy left but some part of me just didn't wanna believe it.  
"Please just leave!" I said and cryed.  
"No! I won't leave you Adam!.. You are my music." Sauli said like he meant it more than anything. I could feel Sauli take his arms around me and more than anything i wanted to act strong and push him away and throw him out of the turn bus but, i just kept crying like there was nothing and nobody who could make me stop cry.  
"Why can't you just leave!.." I said and almost yelled at Sauli while crying.  
"Because I love you! .. That's why I won't leave you!" Sauli said with a soft voice and almost kissed me but I Just pushed him away and toke my tears away.  
"You didn't care and maybe I liked that but now I want you out!" I yelled at him and pushed him away again.

"A-Adam stop!" He said and grabbed my arms so I couldn't push him and then he laid me down and sat on top of me and hold me down.  
"Stop it Adam! …" He said and tried to hold me down but I kept trying to get out of his grab.  
"Sauli let me go!" I snapped at him.  
"No!" He said and that made me get more tears in my eyes.  
"Let me go Sauli!" I screamed loud at Sauli but he didn't wanna let go instead he just kisses me deeply, As if he thought it would make me fall in love with him but I just screamed to make him let go. My tears started to fall down my cheek but Sauli didn't care, he just kept kissing me.  
"S-Sauli… P-Please let me go!" I cried but he didn't let go, instead he just looked into my eyes and let his small soft kisses down my cheek to my neck while I still cried. I didn't love Sauli, I love Tommy.. I needed Tommy and I wish he would come.  
"Baby, You were always the one I wanted.. Even when we were fighting…" He said and kissed my neck.  
"Yea there was a reason I hit your fucking face that night at the bar in finland!" I snapped. My crying was turned to anger. Anger I could not control any longer.  
"Don't say that baby.. We were both just drunk…"  
"Yea, I was drunk on hate for you!" I snapped more and just laid there, getting my power ready to push him off.  
"Baby… babe.. You were drunk.. or maybe you were high?" Sauli said with a smirk.  
"I..I…" I couldn't speak. I had been high one time in my life and that was when I got my stress, It was the worst thing I have ever tried and I wanted to cry in a corner every time somebody talked to me about it.  
"I thought so.." He said softly into my ear and pulled up my shirt a bit and started to kiss my tummy while he was still holding my arms tight.

"S-Sauli… C-Can we…" I started but I got cut off.  
"Shh baby" Sauli said while still kissing my Tummy.  
"Sauli.. The bed!" I said with a disgusting taste in my mouth. I needed to find some reason for him to let go of me.  
"No.. The floor is fine baby…" He said and started to open my skinny jeans with his mouth. I didn't change before because I was too tired so I felt a more disgusting taste when he did. Now.. Right now.. Right at this moment, I wanted the bus to stop haqrd so Sauli would fall off me or I wish Monte would come into the room to get me, Anything to make Sauli stop, what he was doing… But nothing happened.

**Adam's POV End.**


	7. The only one i would do anything for

**Tommy's POV**

I walked out on Adam, I walked out on Lisa, and Monte.. On Sauli? Not that Sauli even matter, because he don't, Adam does so how could I just walk out on him like that? I feel so bad after that, But I can't go back now. Can i? of cause not, Well I might as well go out to get drunk. I needed to get my mind right. I went to one of the simply nice bar's and walked in.  
"One Beer, please!" I said to the bartender.  
"On the way, Sir" He said and went for my beer. I looked around in the bar a bit and looked at my phone fast. No Calls. Of cause, why would Adam call me now.

"There you go sir." The bartender said as he gave me the beer, I took a sip of it and looked down at the table. I couldn't get my mind right after all that has happen. I really wanted Adam to call me but… In some point I was so mad at him, I just wanted to smack him in the face. How dare he kiss and flirt with me, if he have a boyfriend? … Sauli made me mad too, Not because Sauli told me, him and Adam was boyfriends but Because Adam would kiss and flirt with me even though he had a boyfriend. I sighed and kept thinking till I took a last sip of my beer and then paid for it. Normally I would have stayed there and got really drunk but I knew what I wanted now.

I took my guitar and walked out of the bar. It was cold like winter but it was not winter because we nearly was long over Christmas. I sighed and looked fast around and then I started to walk. I walked to one of those stores Adam always was shopping in and I Bought a bracelet for Adam, My best way to say sorry. I walked back and saw the tour bus. Now when I was not in a hurry, I thought that the tour bus was pretty ugly but still pretty enough. Weird things I started to think about but I didn't feel like I was in any kinda hurry. I walked up to the tour bus door and was almost about to walk in as Sauli fell out of the tour bus, out of sudden. Monte and Adam came out just after and I leaned all the way into the tour bus. Adam didn't see me, YET!.  
"I gonna be lucky to have a shower soon so I can get your fucking small off me!" Adam yelled at Sauli and Monte tried to hold Adam back.  
"Adam! Relax.. I love you that's why!" Sauli said and tried to get up after getting pushed down again by Adam.  
"Yea do you love me enough to turn around and leave my fucking life forever before I get into that bus and drive you down right here on the fucking parking lot!" Adam screamed and tried to get near Sauli to hit him but Monte kept Him back.  
"I didn't do anything Adam!" Sauli said and I just rolled with my eyes.  
"You made Tommy leave!.. and then you tried to have sex with me?! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING HAPPY MONTE IS HOLDING BACK BECAUSE I WOULD BE KILLING YOU RIGHT!" Adam yelled really loud and I could see that Monte couldn't hold Adam back much longer so I ran up to Adam and hold him back too.

Adam suddenly stopped and looked at me almost lost for breath.  
"Tommy?" Adam said like he didn't really believe I was there. I didn't answer him, I just looked at him. Well, we looked at each other till Sauli said something stupid.  
"Why did you come back Tommy?!" Sauli said and that made Adam go off again, so me and Monte had to hold him back again.  
"Grrrr I gonna fucking kill you!" Adam screamed and tried to get to Sauli. Sauli seemed hurt, Maybe because he loved Adam.  
"Adam.. Adam!.. Relax!" I said trying to make Adam calm down but Adam didn't calm down. He kept trying to 'kill' Sauli.  
"Babyboy! Please relax!" I yelled and hold Adam back. Adam stopped and looked at me and then he hugged me. YES HE HUGGED ME!...

Those warm hugs, I could just stay in his arms forever. I WISH. I hugged Adam back because I missed him. I missed him really much and I was in love with him, So I don't know why I would fall for Sauli's stupid lies. The way Adam was acting now was not without reason.  
"I missed you babyboy" I whispered in his ear with a relax tone.  
"I…I missed you too" Adam said and kept hugging me. His words made me smile lightly and I could feel Sauli's eyes mad. I felt so relaxed and I couldn't help myself anymore. I needed to get some things out of my mind. Those kinda things I wanted to say to Adam since the day I met him.  
"I love you Adam…" It came out of my mouth, It just slipped out. Not knowing what Adam would say but the strange thing is… He didn't answer, It was like he didn't hear me. Then he looked into my eyes and laid his hand on my cheek.

We were looking into each other's eyes in about, what? … I think 20 seconds and then he looked over at Sauli, like if he was thinking. He didn't let go of me and I didn't want him too. He just stood there like if he was keeping me safe from Sauli.  
"Go away now Sauli…" Adam said with a hard voice, like a commanding voice.  
"Adam, I…" Sauli started but Adam cut him off.  
"I said GO AWAY!" Adam snapped and that's when Sauli turned around and started to walk. I looked at him a bit, I didn't really believe he would give up that easy but atleast I knew now what was going on.

**Tommy's POV End.**


	8. I love you Anytime!

Adam saw Sauli walk away and then he sighed and walked into the tour bus again. Tommy just watched Adam walking in and then followed him.  
"Adam?" Tommy said as he saw Adam laid into his bunk.  
"Hmm?" Adam said and didn't look up.  
"Are you okay?" Tommy said and walked to him slowly.  
"Yea im fine… I just hate stress"  
"What stress?" Tommy asked and sat down on the floor beside Adam. Adam opened his eyes and looked over at Tommy.  
"What did Sauli say to you?"  
"Um, Not much … He said I should stay away from his boyfriend… you" Tommy said and looked down while saying it. Adam didn't say anything, but he sat up and looked at Tommy.

"Im sorry Tommy" Adam said with his soft voice and that made Tommy look up at him.  
"You didn't do anything Adam… Don't worry about it…" Tommy answered and that made Adam look away. Tommy laid his hand on Adam's lap but Adam kept looking away.  
"It's crazy…" Adam said a bit low with a soft voice again.  
"What is?"  
"I fought for this moment for so long… And now it's here, and I don't know why im a mess…"  
"W-What do you mean, Adam?"  
"I've been waiting for so long to tell you this, Now you're here and I don't know why I'm a mess…" Adam said as he looked at Tommy again. Tommy didn't answer, only looked at Adam while Adam just looked away again.  
"I should've planned it out or I could've wrote it down…" Adam said and kept looking away

~Come on let me think of something… See he's listening, there's a reason he's here… Adam! You're missing it.. all the signals are there! Say something stupid or try to make him laugh!... Just do something please you're losing this thing bad!... Think Adam.. Think!~  
Adam thought to himself till Tommy sat up beside Adam and laid his hand on Adam's shoulder, That made Adam look at Tommy. Adam took Tommy's hand and looked at him.  
"Tommy… I feel like it's my fault all this happened with Sauli and you… I was stupid I shouldn't have done that… I should have Just told you back then how much I miss you… I should've walked up, took your hand and then kissed you and I should have told you how much I want you, I need you, I love you and that I can't fall asleep without thinking about you!..." Adam said and then laid his hand on Tommy's cheek. Tommy just looked into Adam's eyes and didn't know what to say. How could Adam think it was his Fault?.  
"I wish you could hear what I say in my head… It sounds even better than what I just said" Adam ended and looked at Tommy while still holding Tommy's hand. Tommy didn't know what to say anymore, Those words were amazing so Tommy just leaned in and kissed Adam softly.

Adam kissed Tommy back and smiled softly while Adam still had his hand on Tommy's cheek. They kissed each other softly till Monte came into the bunk and Adam looked at Monte.  
"Adam, We stopped by a hotel for the night… I thought maybe you wanted to rest a bit"  
"Sure, Thanks Monte" Adam said and got up. Tommy just sat on Adam's bunk and looked at Adam. Adam took his Black nail polish and his eyeliner and his Mascara in his bag with all his clothes and then he looked at Tommy.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Huh? Oh yea.. sorry, yea I am" Tommy said and got up from the bunk and walked out of the tour bus with his bags and his guitar. After Tommy, Adam came out of the tour bus too and Tommy looked at Adam's free hand and wish he could hold it, But there were Paparazzi everywhere right now, there just to look at Adam and ask stupid questions.

Adam looked at Tommy fast and then they all walked into the hotel. Tommy and Monte walked on each side of Adam so the Paparazzi wouldn't get the grab on Adam. When we all got into the hotel, some people made sure that the Paparazzi wouldn't get inside while Adam got us some rooms. Adam gave all the keys out and had his own key. Tommy looked at his key and then at Adam's, He hoped him and Adam would sleep together but they were not. Tommy sighed and out of sudden, Monte started to run after in the lobby and Adam just ran away from Monte and laughed.  
"Okay okay monte! Stop running after me!"  
"Adam the key!"  
"Okay okay relax!" Adam laughed and stopped so Monte almost ran into him and then Adam laughed and gave Monte the key and Monte poked Adam. Tommy just watched them and smiled, They were so silly to look at and it made Tommy happy. Then Adam came to Tommy and smiled.  
"You wont mind sharing room with me, right?" Adam said while smiling cute at Tommy.  
"Not at all Adam" Tommy said smiling back and they walked to they room.


	9. We gonna stay up all night

Everybody found their room and Adam walked to his room. The room he was sharing with Tommy. They got into the room and Adam laid his bags on his bed and looked around.  
"Not bad…" Adam said and smirked as he looked at Tommy who was trying to find something in his bags.  
"Yea.. not bad.." Tommy said and finally found what he was looking for. He took a black bracelet and looked at Adam.  
"I bought this for you Adam" Tommy said and gave Adam the bracelet on.  
"W-Wow Tommy.. I love it…" Adam said and looked at the Bracelet.  
"I thought you would… just my way to say im sorry.. for everything that happened…" Tommy said and looked at Adam who was still looking around the bracelet but who now looked up at Tommy.  
"Tommy it was not your fault.."  
"I feel like it was… I should have listen to you first before doing anything…"  
"You were confused… and Sauli lied to you.. it happens for the best.." Adam said and looked into Tommy's eyes and Tommy returned the look.

Tommy stare intently at Adams lips, just waiting for the right moment while Adam looks around in the hotel room like he was planning something.  
"We could have a party in here" He said and laughed a bit.  
"Yea.. we could" Tommy said and stepped closer to Adam. Adam was standing with his back to Tommy and looked at his phone as he got a text from Sauli. He sighed and looked at Tommy who was now right beside him.  
"I feel like crap… maybe we should get some s…" Adam started but Tommy cut him off by laying his hands on Adam's cheeks and kissing him softly. Adam felt Tommy's lips and smiled, Gosh how he just wanted that little blonde pretty kitty. Adam laid his arms around Tommy and Tommy's arms went from holding Adam's cheeks to being wrapped around Adam's neck. Tommy closed the small space between him and Adam and took Adam's wrists, placing them on his hips while still kissing Adam. That soft kiss Tommy wanted to start out with was now a rough kiss with tongue. Tommy's tongue danced with Adam's and it felt so nice. Adam let out a low moan as he felt Tommy this near.

"T-Tommy..W-We Should S-Sleep…" Adam tried to say in between all the kisses but Tommy didn't answer and just kept kissing Adam. They walked slowly to Adam's bed while kissing. Yeaaaa Adam's bed because it was bigger then Tommy's so, they could sleep two in Adam's. Adam fell down on the bed with Tommy on top on him and they kept kissing each other. Adam's hands made their way down to Tommy's ass and Tommy moaned as he felt Adam's hands.


	10. You are mine, Only mine

**Warning! ... This Chapter have a wild SEXUAL SCENES and might not be able to read for everyone.  
Just a warning.**

Adam Pulled Tommy's shirt off and Tommy moves his hips against Adam and that made Adam moan and open Tommy's jeans to slide them off. Tommy couldn't believe he was really about to do this, and not with anybody, he was about to have sex with the only one he loved and ever would love. Tommy made his way to Adam's jeans and unbuttoned them. His pants slid down and Adam kicked them off the rest of the way having it dropped to the ground. Adam greedily squeezed Tommy's ass and Tommy moaned at the touch.

Adam and Tommy now laid all naked with Tommy on top of Adam. Tommy looked at Adam's beautiful body that was now naked, before gently kneeing Adam's dick and Adam Moaned which Tommy enjoyed really much to hear.  
~I could easy get use to this~ Adam thought to himself and flipped them around so He was now laying on top of Tommy. He grinned and Kissed Tommy's lips softly and then looked into Tommy's eyes. Tommy's eyes were full of lust for Adam. They kissed each other softly a few seconds till Tommy broke the kiss.  
"Adam… I want you" Was the only words Tommy could get out of his mouth.  
"You sure?" Adam answered with a smirk and kisses Tommy softly again but Tommy broke the kiss again.  
"Yes... Take me…" Tommy said fast before kissing Adam again. When the kiss stopped, Adam just looked at Tommy Like he knew he had to make Tommy happy, There was nothing else he wanted to, only make Tommy happy.  
"Please?" Tommy said with his soft voice and kissed Adam's lips softly again. Adam Kissed Tommy back and smiled a bit with soft eyes on Tommy.  
"But … You will tell me if I hurt you…"  
"Yes… Please.." Tommy whined as he felt Adam's body against his own.

Adam bit his lip and sat on his legs in between Tommy's where he sucked on his finger before sliding it out and lightly traced Tommy's anal hole.  
"Please, Babyboy!" Tommy moaned with a lusting voice. Adam slide his finger inside Tommy's anal hole and Tommy locked up at the slight pain. Adam didn't like seeing his glitterbaby in pain.  
"I'm fine, just do it, babyboy! Please." Tommy moaned and Adam leaned down and licked the shaft of Tommy's dick. Tommy moaned in satisfaction, and Adam slipped his finger more in. Tommy gasped and wiggled. Adam's finger hitting Tommy's soft spot each time and giving Adam more of Tommy's wonderful Moans. Adam slipped another finger inside Tommy and began to move his fingers inside of Tommy which made Tommy tighter inside while he arched his back  
"Now babyboy.. Please.. Im begging you." Tommy moaned. Adam looked at Tommy and saw pure lust glazing his eyes.  
"Y-You sure Glitterbaby? I don't wanna rush you t…" Adam started but got cut off by Tommy.  
"Fuck me Adam!" Tommy gasped out and Adam nodded while Slipping his fingers out of Tommy.

Adam spread Tommy's legs more and lined his dick with Tommy's hole. Tommy lifted up a bit to make it easier slip in. Adam took a deep breath as he slowly entered his glitterbaby, rubbing Tommy's thighs to relax him from locking up.  
"Just relax pretty kitty." Adam said with a soft voice as Tommy whimpered. Adam finally hit Tommy's spot. Adam could feel the bundle of nerves pulsing against the tip of his dick. Adam leaned down and kissed Tommy's chest softly to turn Tommy more on. Tommy bit his bottom lip, enjoying Adam's long dick inside himself. Tommy rose up to peck his lips, but Adam followed down catching Tommy's lips once more to his own. Tommy pulled away and bit Adam's ear lobe and he moaned in pleasure.  
"Fuck me, Adam!" Tommy whispered in a seductive tone into Adam ear. Adam who wanted to please his Glitterbaby, started moving slowly in Tommy.  
"Adam! Stop teasing me. Please! Do it!" Tommy moaned more and Adam just Grinned.

Adam kissed his glitterbaby deeply and Tommy slipped his tongue inside twirling it with Adam's tongue before Adam pulled away. Tommy looked at Adam as Adam placed Tommy's legs on his shoulders; He laid his hands on each side of Tommy and began thrusting inside of Tommy. Tommy moaned loudly and Adam moaned 'Tommy' loud. Adam was loving the feeling of Tommy's tightening around him.  
"Faster! Please!" Tommy moaned and clenched the bed sheets in his hands enjoying the feeling.  
Adam did as he was told and started pulling in and out faster and giving it his all, pounding into Tommy. Tommy shouted Adam's name that made Adams smirk and Adam then grabbed Tommy's dick, giving it a fine squeeze. Adam wanted Tommy to cum. Tommy whimpered and his muscles tightened at Adam's impacts, nailing Tommy's prostate each time like a dart with a bull's eye.

Adam felt himself coming but he tried holding it in. He didn't want to be the first one to cum, but unfortunately he did and he spread himself inside Tommy, Leaving Tommy in a loud scream full of satisfaction. Adam could feel Tommy's anal pulsating against his dick and Tommy had cold sweat forming at his forehead as he gasped for air when Adam stopped thrusting. Adam pulled out and crawled onto Tommy after placing his legs back down, pinning his wrists above his head and biting his glitterbaby's neck. Tommy closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch.

"A-Adam…Oh..M-My G-God…" Tommy said while still trying to relax.  
"Y-You liked it Glitterbaby?" Adam said and kissed Tommy's neck softly. He wanted to please his glitterbaby so he hoped tommy liked it.  
"I-It w-was a-amazing!" Tommy moaned a bit in feeling Adam's kisses.  
"Good…" Adam said and started to love bite Tommy's neck and then whispered softly into Tommy's ear.  
"You're mine now, Pretty kitty" Adam smirked and licked Tommy's neck softly to tease Tommy.  
"Yes… Yes im yours.. Only yours.. Always.." Tommy said in a moan and laid his hands on the back of Adam's head, not wanting the kisses to stop.


	11. It wont happen, Ever

**Sorry it took so long to upload new work, guys!.. I have a small story block... I upload more as fast as i can. i promise.  
**_

The next morning Tommy opened his eyes to see his own bed and he started to wonder what bed he was in. His eyes got wide open as he sat up and looked around. He was laying in Adam's bed, naked with Adam beside him, Naked too. Tommy's shock stuck into a bright smile. All the time he had spent with Adam, he always wanted to be with Adam, and now he had? He smiled and looked down at his hands till he heard Monte knock on the door.  
"Adam?.. Tommy? Are you awake?" Monte said and Adam made a small noise that should have sounded like a yes. Tommy leaned over to Adam and let his fingers slide down from Adam's Cheeks to his Neck and shoulder.  
"Adam? … wake up babyboy" Tommy said with a soft voice and smiled. He still couldn't believe all this had happen.  
"Hmm…" Was the only noise Adam made before hiding his face with his pillow. Tommy giggled and let his fingers slide more down to Adam's tummy and that made Adam shake a bit and Adam took the pillow off his face and smiled.  
"Lightly fingers, Glitterbaby" Adam said and opened his eyes to look at Tommy and Tommy returned the look and kissed Adam's soft lips. Monte knocked on the door once again and Adam sat up and sighed.  
"Yes we are up!" Adam said in a sigh.  
"Good, we have to go soon, so get ready!"  
"Yes MOM!" Adam said and laughed and took his hand to his head. Tommy had laid his hands on Adam's shoulder and kissed his neck softly.  
"Did yesterday really happen?" Adam said as he laid his left hand on Tommy's lap.  
"Well, I woke up naked so… I hope it happened" Tommy answered and laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

Adam was the first to get out of bed and walked to the bathroom while tommy was still laying in the bed and looked at the door to the bathroom, in hope that Adam would come naked out again but he didn't. Adam came out all glitter and beautiful. He looked at Adam and Adam looked at Tommy.  
"Aren't you gonna get dressed, glitterbaby?"  
"Huh?... Oh yea.. " Tommy said and got up from the bed and walked to his bags and started get dressed. Adam sat on the table in the room and took his eyeliner on and when he was done, tommy had already taken his pants on and stood with his shirt.  
"Come here…" Adam said with a soft voice and put his eyeliner away.  
"Huh?" Tommy said and grinned a bit as he looked at Adam.  
"Come here…" Adam said again and opened his arms for Tommy to come to him. When Tommy walked over to Adam, Adam laid his arms around Tommy and kissed his softly and Tommy laid his hands on Adam's lap and just kissed Adam back.

"Are you guys ready?" Monte said and knocked on the door again which made Adam break the kiss with Tommy because he thought Monte would walk in and truth as it was, Monte did walk in.  
"Yes Monte, we are almost ready" Adam said in a sigh as Monte came into the room and Tommy pulled away. Monte looked at them both a bit confused.  
"What?" Adam said and looked at Monte and then at Tommy and then back at Monte.  
"N-Nothing Adam…Hurry guys" Monte said and walked out again.

As soon as Monte walked out, Adam looked at Tommy who now, had his shirt on and was going to put his on his makeup.  
"You ok baby?" Adam said with a soft voice and Tommy looked at Adam.  
"Yea.. why?"  
"You pulled away…" Was the only thing Adam said because then he knew he had gone too far. Tommy now looked away and sat down on the bed. Adam stood up from the table and leaned over the bed and laid his hands on Tommy's shoulder.  
"Glitterbaby.. whats wrong?"  
"Nothing.. I Just…" Tommy said but he didn't finish.  
"You Just, what?..." Adam said and then took his hands away from Tommy as he realized what Tommy was gonna say.  
"Im sorry Adam" Tommy said sofly with a sad voice.  
"I-It's fine…" Adam said and got of the bed and walked to his own bed and took his phone.  
"N-No Adam.. Im really sorry.. I really am" Tommy said and got up from his own bed and slowly walked to Adam.  
"Tommy, really.. it's fine.. I get it, I understand it…" Adam said and walked to the bathroom and Tommy followed. Adam took up his mascara and started putting his makeup on.  
"Adam.. it was amazing… it really was… I really liked it, and i…" Tommy said and got cut off by Adam.  
"…Wont happen again" Adam said and looked at the black bracelet he got from Tommy and then he let out a low sigh and was done putting on his daily glitter.

As Adam walked out of the bathroom, Tommy just stood there and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe what Adam had just said. Tommy loved last night and everything that happened but...  
"Adam wait up!" Tommy yelled after Adam and an after him. Adam was about to open the door to go out but he stopped as he heard Tommy's yell.  
"What?" Adam said and looked at Tommy.  
"What do you mean it won't happen again?"  
"I mean It wont happen.. ever.. again.." Adam said and looked into Tommy's eyes and Tommy returned the look.  
"B-But.. I-I want it to H-Happen again…" Tommy tried to say but Adam didn't answer and he just walked out and let Tommy stay in the room till he was done. Tommy just stood there and looked at the door like if Adam would come back but he didn't. Tommy could feel tears start to come up in his eyes but tried as hard as he could to take them away and wanted to get ready to leave the hotel.


	12. The love and care that never died

Adam had everything ready to go as he left the hotel room. He was upset. Upset with Tommy. Upset with Monte. He almost felt like he was upset with everything and everybody.  
"I guess you didn't care, Well I guess I liked that…" Adam said to himself as he walked down the hallway at the hotel. He could not believe that Tommy and him did… Adam let out a soft sigh in unhappiness. He thought him and Tommy had something now, But if they did then why would they hide it? Hide it from Monte? Hide it from the world? … His world was confusing but he didn't wanna think about it.

Meanwhile Tommy was in the room almost crying his eyes out while getting ready and as he got ready and he stopped crying he took his bags and was on the way out of the room. But sudden somebody knocked at the door and Tommy put his bags down and went to open the door.  
"H..H..?" Tommy tried to speak as he opened the door but he got cut off by feeling female lips on his. He didn't know what to do but his eyes was wide and shock as he pushed the female off.  
"Haley!"  
"Tommy!" Haley said with her little voice, Tommy though it was annoying to hear her voice again.  
"What are you doing here!?" Tommy snapped confused at Haley.  
"Hey hey! Don't snap at me! Im here to see you!"

~No.. No this wont happen again! Not another ex who is gonna try to break Adam and Me, NO!~ Tommy though to himself as he looked at Haley. Haley and him broke up around, 2 weeks before the Glam Nation started and … Now she is here? No! Fuck no!  
"Haley, go away!" Tommy snapped at her again without showing any love for her, because it was true, the love he had for her was gone. Now it was Adam. All his love was for Adam now.  
"But…"  
"No! Go away!  
"Hey you cheated too!"  
"What?! No I didn't!"  
"Oh yeah? Then why is Adam so upset?" Haley said and that made Tommy stop up and look at her.  
"A..Adam?"  
"Yea! I asked him what was wrong but he just said nothing"  
"Haley get out!... NOW!"  
"But Tommy.. Im.." Haley started but got cut off.  
"Sorry? You're sorry?.. You keep on telling me sorry all the time! We broke up, now let it go!"  
"You wont find somebody like me that's why im here!"  
"No I broke up with you! If I didn't want you, then why the hell would I want somebody LIKE you!?" Tommy made a fast handmove and walked to his bags and haley followed.

Adam was in the lobby with all his bags as the rest of the band except Tommy came down to the lobby too. Adam looked at the band and then noticed that Tommy was not there.  
"Where is Tommy?"  
"I thought he was with you?" Monte said and looked around. Tommy's bags where not here either and Adam lettet out a low sigh.  
"I'll go get him.. I think he forgot the time…" Adam said and put his bags down and ran up the stairs to the room they had been in. He keep thinking that Tommy could have forgot the time because he was busy but… Busy with what? Hmmmmm…

As Adam came to the room and saw that the door was open he looked in and saw Tommy sitting on the bed. Tommy had his face hidded in his hands and you could tell by the noice, that he was crying.  
"Glitters?" Adam said softly as he slowly walked into the room. Tommy heard Adam and looked fast up.  
"Adam?"  
"Tommy what's wrong?" Adam said and came to Tommy. Tommy fast stood up and took his arms around Adam to a hug.  
"Shhh glitterbaby, im here" Adam said in a calm voice as he couse feel something wrong with Tommy.  
"She was here Adam.. I didn't want her here… But she was…" Tommy said and tried to stop crying.  
"Who was here kitty?"  
"Haley.. she was here"  
"You're ex girlfriend?"  
"Yes.." Tommy pulled away from Adam and nodded. He looked at Adam with crying eyes and makeup running down his cheeks.  
"She said she was talking to you and you hated me…" He said and tried to keep his tears away but he couldn't. Tommy started to cry infront of Adam. In front of the only person in the world he wanted to be strong to.  
"Shh, Tommy, Im here.. I could never hate you!" Adam said and pulled Tommy into a hug. Adam held Tommy close to him and kisses Tommy's forehead.

"We gonna go now Tommy, we can get out of here and…" Adam started but he stopped as he felt Tommy's lips against his own. Tommy laid his hands on Adam's cheeks and kissed him.  
"Let's get out of here" Tommy whispered with his sexy voice and took his bags. Adam who was shocked over the kiss, woke up fast and helped Tommy with the bags as they walked down to the band in the lobby.


	13. Nothing can change this

As Adam and Tommy got down in the lobby the whole band was standing there talking but as soon as they saw Tommy, they started to laugh. Adam looked at Tommy and started to giggle too. Tommy's cheeks was red and he looked down with a soft smile. Everybody could see Tommy loved Adam.  
"Why so red Tommy?" Monte said as he laughed.  
"Shut up, Im in love, okay!?" Tommy laughed and walked with his bags to the tour bus and so did the rest of the band.

Adam couln't keep his eyes away from Tommy, not because Tommy was so beautiful but because he could feel Tommy look back. Adam could feel Tommy was watching him and looking at parts of him, nobody from the band looked. It was clearly Tommy was in love with Adam, And from that moment, Adam could feel it too.  
"You will never stop looking at me, will you?" Adam said with a laugh as he sat down beside Tommy in the tour bus.  
"Don't count of it, I like your look" Tommy said and laid his feets on adam's lap.  
"Yeah, I could have told myself that"  
"Ah would you guys stop! It's getting weird!" Monte said as he walked pass Adam and Tommy.  
Adam laughed but not Tommy. Tommy just smiled at Monte and looked back at Adam. Adam could see that Tommy was looking at him, and that's when he got up.  
"Well I guess I will go get a lil rest before the next concert" Adam said and was about to leave to go to his bunk but Tommy got up first and pulled Adam with him to Tommy's bunk.

As they closed the door to the bunk, Tommy started kissing Adam rough and deep. Adam Took his arms around Tommy and kisses Tommy back. Adam could feel Tommy getting hard and to be honest, Adam liked the feeling of it.  
"I want you" Tommy said as he started kissing Adam's neck and licking his neck. Adam's mouth opened and a moan came out. Adam liked Tommy a lot and all the stuff they both have been though was enough now. Now they should just be together and be happy, The band had already known that Tommy and Adam was together, no need to tell them, and for once Tommy didn't care. Tommy was happy with Adam and he loved Adam.

If thre was even a way for them to be together and kiss and make out in public but no, there was not. Adam knew that would be times when it would be hard not to kiss Tommy when they would be in public but he could try. Tommy knew he could not do anything else but turn Adam on when they were in public and it was fine. As long as they could do whatever they wanted together when they were alone.

Tommy and Adam started making out as Tommy laid his arms around Adam's neck and Adam slowly laid Tommy down with himself on top of Tommy, they kept making out and Adam started love biting Tommy's neck as Tommy slowly tried to get Adam's shirt off. Adam took his shirt off and Tommy flicked them around so Tommy was now on top of Adam. Tommy started to kiss Adam's chest and adam just laid back and enjoyed while playing with Tommy's hair. They were finally together, with no worries and if the world found out? So what, it would just make it all so much easy!

Tommy and Adam made love to each other 3 times before they both fell asleep. Tommy fell asleep with Adam's arms around him and Tommy could feel more then safe there. There was nobody else then Adam in Tommy's world, and the same way around. Tommy could only think about being in Adam's arms before he fell asleep so of cause tommy was dreaming about Adam. Adam started dreaming a wonderful dream with Tommy. A dream that came true this day. Nobody could come between them now. No Hayley, not Sauli, Nobody! Not even the world.

**THE END**

Im sorry this one was so short but, it was the end, im also sorry that I didn't update anything in a long time but I had a HUGE story block, but im back now and I promise from now on, there will be new amazing stories from me ^_^ Have a nice day Glamberts and all other people 3


End file.
